


Mirrors: A Reflection + Challenges

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Selves, Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Angel's wings flap a little too hard, and dead on her feet after taking care of two children she holds dear, who's there to save /her/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was nervous. That, she knew. The Angel hadn’t been nervous in a long time. Each day was getting harder and harder. Jonathan was mainly ignoring her. Selina and her husband looked to be dead, and now she was in care of an infant. And on certain days that Sam couldn’t look after Deanna, she was the little tyke’s guardian. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful. She was…really. Just it was all so sudden. Handed a baby to look after, that wasn’t her own. Sure her Motherly instincts were there, but this wasn’t her own child. And she ached at the thought, but jumped at the opportunity at trying to be a Mother.

At first she thought it would be easy. Ariel was a good little girl, but Harls knew that the little baby knew something was wrong. She stayed quiet most times, cried less than often, and drank from the bottle and ate the baby food she was given in the airplane spoons. But it was just the instinct of having to look after an innocent 24/7 that got to her. She also had Deanna this week. The toddler was lovely and quiet, perhaps a little too quiet sometimes, and Harleen had to check on her just to see if she was still breathing, alive and well.

Deanna read, drew, watched cartoons and TV ate her vegetables in compromise of pie for dessert, and bed within a reasonable hour. It was routine. Only she couldn’t do her proper job, the Angel wasn’t helping at all, and Harleen hadn’t slept in well over two and a half weeks.   
  
And she was about to drop.   
  
So sighing, she got everything that Ariel would need, Deanna too, and held her hand out to the child, telling her they were going to see her twin sister, not having the energy to really tell Deanna that she was actually going to stay with another version of herself from the future.

Sheesh, wasn’t that a bit easier.

Deanna happily complied, was rather excited and clapped bouncing around while grinning from ear to ear. So popping into Wayne Manor----no…hold on. She sniffed the air, and came to the conclusion that it was Luthor Mansion instead, spun around to find herself in the living room…..   
  
Okay, so it was still a little odd to watch yourself and older version of her mind you, sitting there in the living room. “I need a favor. You probably already know that this is Dean.” Nods towards Deanna. “And all that kerfuffle with the Fae.” Sighs. “Deanna, sweetie, this is my twin, Harleen. Yes, she has the same name as me.” She looked back up at the brunette.   
  
“Can you help me?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Things were-----stressed, to say the least. The past couple of weeks had been super tough. With rough decisions, hard truths and devious thinking. But it seems they were still stuck in the middle of the tunnel. Where was the light? It had to here somewhere. She hadn’t been sleeping well, what with her now aging husband, her son in jail, her daughter growing daily, and her possible losing her job fiasco.   
Today it was sitting on the couch, the TV on in the background, hunched over mindlessly thinking of different outcomes. It was no use.   
  
And then her voice. Only younger.   
  
Peaking out of the arms around her head, there she was, toddler in hand, and in the other; a baby basinet. Blinking a couple of times, she made no haste in explaining. Something, she noticed, she was good at. Waving at Deanna, she nodded to the Angel. “Hey Deanna, how’s it hangin’? I have pie in the fridge if you’re a good girl. But then again…you’re always a good girl, right?” Holds out her hand for a high five, and gets a hug and a kiss on the cheek well.   
  
The green doe eyed little girl sat down next to her and focused on the TV telling both Harleen’s that she thought it was cool that they looked the same.   
  
Well that was one way of putting it.   
  
“I didn’t know you and Jonathan had a baby already?” Jeeze, don’t the months just fly by? “How can I do you for?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Deanna liked staying with the Angel. Even though she missed Mommy and Daddy, she still had Sammy and Ruby. Harleen came by every second week to come and take her back to her apartment to stay for her week. She didn’t think it odd at all. In fact she loved it. She got to see all of Gotham City, instead of the country. They went to the parks, and zoo’s, had ice cream, and the blonde even baked cakes and what not for her.

Harleen even made up a whole room just for Deanna. It had her own desk, bed, closet and bookshelf. And Deanna was quite content with it all. So when she came over for her week, and over hearing that Sam needed Harleen to take her for a few more weeks after that, she wondered what was going on. Harleen assured her that she didn’t do anything bad, just her big brother needed some time for a hunt.   
  
That, she got.   
  
And Aunty Harls said that she was going to do something important, and she wanted Ariel, the new baby, that she thought was Harleen’s and her partner’s baby, which was very pretty, and she was used to having babies around her, though shied away a little, trying not to make trouble---we going to visit her sister. She never had a sister before, and she liked Aunty Harls, so the sister, sounded awesome to her already.   
  
And with a whispered awe of ‘magic’ as the Angel zapped them into this massive room, Deanna looked around the huge room and gaped. Harleen was talking and she looked over at the brunette lady. Who looked exactly like Harleen. Gasping, she giggled and nodded, sort of understanding what twins were. The lady, also Harleen, held up a palm, and she bounded over and jumped up onto the couch to give her a hug and a kiss. She knew that the adults needed to talk, so said ‘hi’ and started watching the TV.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow, I can see my sarcasm has indeed, intensified immensely with age.” With a roll of her eyes, and a shake of her head, she came and sat down on the other side of the dark haired beauty. Wasn’t it odd that she thought she was rather hot from this angle? She blinked and cleared her throat. This wasn’t the time.

“You know how my Angelic duties come mostly before anything? Well, Deanna’s in my care until Sam, er---“ The Angel touched Harleen and transferred the information over. At least it sped things up. “This isn’t my child. It’s Selina and her own Jonathan’s, baby. Her name is Ariel. She just showed up on my doorstep, and no sign of Sel anywhere. I’m trying to do some digging, but I can’t find anything so far. That and I need to go do what I do, and I haven’t slept in weeks, and I just need someone to look after these two. And well, who better to trust than yourself?” Arches a blonde brow, and shrugs.   
  
“It’s only for not even twenty-four hours. I promise, and I need to crash after. Then I’ll be out of your way.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The information the Angel gave her, was, well, it was something she’d seen before, so that didn’t really bother her at all. Deanna seemed well. But at the mention of Selina, she almost broke her fingers. “At least your Selina isn’t a home wrecker, right?” Of course she’d look after Deanna and Ariel. “Sweetie, it’s fine, really.. You look, to be honest, terrible.” Grimaces. “Would it kill you to look after yourself once and a while?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh yeah, laugh it up fuzz ball. I don’t know how you did it. Two children, and twins too.. I’ll make you a medal. And tell me what the secret is to parenthood. Because I suck. If I ever have kids…” Grumbles at the back of her throat. “Okay, so maybe I’ve only had a two minute shower with the door wide open, and not even enough time to shave my legs or anything like that, because I suck at this.”   
  
Ariel thought it would be hilarious at that moment, to start gurgling her own laugh at her. “See, even Ariel agrees.” Mutters to herself. “At least you have help and all.” Then clears her throat. “Why in gods name are you in Lex’s house, by the way? And where is Bruce these days? Wait, did you say Selina was a home wrecker? Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything?!” Throws her hands up. “I swear, I am losing my touch!”   
  
Deanna started laughing at her this time, and she snorted. “Well, Harlet, I think you should meet Ariel. She’s a blast.” Then carefully bends down into the basket, and picks up little Ariel and hands her over to the brunette. “You should know all this still. Ariel, meet Harleen. Harleen, meet baby Ariel.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t worry… I thought after I’d given birth, that they were taken from me while I slept. Turns out, childbirth, not so easy.” But then the Angel was holding out the cutest little baby in forever to her, and she held Ariel gently close to her. How strange it was, that this baby, was completely out of sync with her. She was the odd one out. Ariel was delicate, was born of this time, and had no attachment or ties to her at all.   
  
She liked it.   
  
Then again, she hated it. Because secretly deep down, she couldn’t understand why she had fucked up her first time with children, and had always wanted to try again with Bruce. Only, no one knew about that. She didn’t want anyone to find out either. It wasn’t like their life was any better than when it was before she died the first time, a long time back.   
  
It was just her lonesome desire to keep popping out babies for her beloved. And where indeed, she asked. “Should be around the place, somewhere—our house was burned down. Long story. Spencer’s in jail, and Auri’s still pregnant with their child.” Actually she didn’t know if the Angel knew that story or not. And if not, well, now she did. “Bruce slept with Selina and the bitc—the tramp got pregnant. Now she doesn’t exist on this time line anymore.” She kept her voice down low, so that only the Angel could hear her. She didn’t need Bruce finding out about it from her.   
  
Ariel gargled in her arms, and she placed a fleeting kiss to her forehead. “Hello baby Ariel, and how do you do. I’ll take good care of you darlin’, don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours.” Grins widely, her blue orbs sparkling.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Yeah, well.. Give me tips then.” She watched and waited patiently for them to get to know each other. Actually, she did know about the twins. “You can’t get mad at me, but the Angel say’s it a holy reunion of lovers. It’s real love, not just a fantasy played out in life. You have to have faith.” What she said about Selina, was harsh, and hard. Her own Selina was lovely, she missed her best friend. Her heart broke for her other’s pain.   
  
Rubbing a hand on her back as a token of moral support, she sighed once again. “You know how our life is all muddled up. Nothing’s right until the end, and even then…” Okay, she was bringing it all down again. Her fingertips played with the brunette’s long hair. “I like this colour. Suits you.” Then she placed her own kiss to her forehead.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Snorts lightly at her tip question. “No. I’m being serious, Harls. We’ll have to talk about it more, later when we’re less busy, but, just wait until you’ve talked to me. Please?” Her eyes darted to the Angel, in plea, but then she frowned. “I don’t know what to think anymore. All I know is that if he comes home, everyone will be in danger.” That made it sound so cliché. Ugh. “I know, I know… Nothing ever goes our way, and we deal with the messes.” Taking a deep breath, she nodded slightly, looking back down at Ariel. “I wanted something different, you know?” The kiss to her temple was welcomed and she leaned her head against the Angels. “You’re the sister I’ve never had.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“I do. And fine, I’ll come by when I can, and we shall talk. Happy now?” Then snorts. “I’m the only sister you’ve had.” Then laughs lightly, plays with her dark hair some more, while they fawn over Ariel and bond some more with Deanna, before she yawned. “Sorry to break up the party, but I really have to get this job done, and I will be back. Have you got everything? Call me if you need to..you know—“ Waves her arms around, then with a kiss to each, she orbs away.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Indeed you are.” She couldn’t deny that. Harleen of course, was the only sister she could count on. “Yeah---I know.”

The room was empty suddenly, even when the three of them sat on the couch. It was strange, was she really the whole light of the room? Or was that being a little too naïve? She couldn’t tell. It always seemed bright when she looked at things from her point of view.

So switching channels to something more in delight for Deanna, who was rather quiet that whole time, started giggling along with the TV program, and Ariel was slowly dozing off to sleep, that it hit her.   
  
She was old.   
  
Her own baby was about to have a baby. And she was no way ready enough for that. Because now holding someone else’s child in her arms, made her want to have more of her own children. So how come her daughter was about to give birth in a couple of months? How did this happen? She was going to be a grandma.   
  
This was going to be a challenge..

 


	12. Chapter 12

~ With a stop at the Winchester house, she placed the note on the most likely place they’d find it.

_Sam, Ruby—_

_Deanna is safe, she’s with my twin. Call me if you need anything. I’ll bring her home some time next week, I’ll let you know._

_Harleen~_

Then it was a note for her fiancée.

 

_Jon—_

_I have some business to attend to for tonight. Ariel is with the other me. She’s taken care of. I’ll be home in a few days. I’ll come by when I can, or you know how to reach me._

_I love you._

_Harls~_

And then she was gone.

  


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan had been down at Arkham. His mind had turned into a haze, a blur of sorts during the past several days. He had been slowly forgetting more and more of all the events that had transpired. He remembered Harleen, remembered their relationship, but had forgotten everyone else and his time in Hell on the racks.   
  
As far as he was concerned they were still sneaking around behind the backs of everyone else, and had yet to come out into the open with their relationship....but how wrong was he?

 


	14. Chapter 14

***

 

It wasn't until 3.am that morning when she finally orbed back into Luthor Mansion. Covered head to toe in dirt and mud, and eyes barley open, she fumbled around the place, forgetting where everything was. Wasn’t like she remembered every single detail in the house, she hadn’t been back to in years.

That’s when she heard the voice.   
  
Hers.   
  
“I’m so tired…please help me to bed. I’ll give you anything you want, just let me sleeeeeeeep.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the Angel stepped into the mansion, she was already downstairs within the blink of an eye. The blonde was stumbling on things, and looking half dead. And covered in mud, so it seemed. Well, lovely, she’ll clean that up just nice tomorrow.   
  
“Hush, keep your voice down. Everyone is asleep.” Then she grabbed Harleen gently and pulled her towards the guest bedroom, and away from everyone. “There’s no way you’re getting on those clean sheets right now. Bath, /then/ bed. Here, I’ll come and help you.” Sighs lightly, and hoists her up before taking her to the en-suite. Brushing down most of the mud off her clothes and body, she undressed---well, herself really…there was no two doubts about it. She was literally undressing an nearly unconscious self.   
  
Harleen was moping and being like a little girl. But she could sense the woman was dead on her feet, and gave her the sympathy she so needed at that time. “Okay, okay.. It wont take long, I promise. Here..” Then slips her into the tub she’s managed to manipulate into warm water, before starting to clean the Angel down. Surprisingly, she’s quiet, and perhaps, she really has fallen asleep already. But her eyes skim down her body.   
  
She’s never really noticed before. Okay, so she /had/ noticed before, but not like this. The colour of her pale skin, how soft it is, the lines of her body, the swell of her breasts, the shape of her thighs---her tones stomach, her thick full lips and eyelashes, matched with a great mane of beautiful real blonde hair. In that moment, she missed her real hair, but she laughed it off, and the thought of her doing the dirty with---her.

This was so confusing.

And wrong. Or so she hoped.

And then she was clean, now for that pretty hair. She squeezed shampoo into her hands, and lathered it on through the blonde, even gave her a massage, then washed her hair out, not wanting to waste any time in getting her to bed.   
  
Hauling her up, she dried the Angel down, got her dressed in a silk nighty, and popped her into bed.   
  
So let her sleep, she needed it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

All she could remember, was soft hands, a gentle voice, and being warm. And then the darkness took her over….

 


End file.
